1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to an animal leash and, more particularly, to an animal leash that is optionally rigid and flexible for training and/or controlling an animal (e.g., a dog) releasably attached thereto.
2. Related Art
According to the American Pet Products Association 2011-2012 National Pet Owners Survey, there are approximately 78.2 million owned dogs in the United States. Thirty-nine percent of U.S. households own at least one dog. Millions of dog owners train and exercise their dogs every day by walking their dogs on a leash. Known leashes typically include a flexible fabric, rope, cable, chain or the like arranged to be held in the owner's hand or hands at one end and connect to a collar or harness on the dog at the other end. Use of such flexible fabric, rope, cable, or chain alone, however, allows only limited control of the animal by pulling.